Two Worlds That Don't Mix
by sweethoney09
Summary: I don't want to spoil the surprise!
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to re write this story since I dont think it's good. The characters are too OoC and the plot is messed up... I will hopefully have this story ready and it will have, hopefully a better plot and it will be more pleasing to read. The rewrite for this story will be called "Two Worlds That Don't Mix." There of course will be more drama and action, Azula and Zuko won't work together, and everyone will meet at one point. I was going to have Azula alone but I decided it would make the story better if Tylee was with her. This is after the war and Tylee leaves the Kioshi Warriors(If that is how you spell it, I know I'm pitiful...) since she said this line on the show itself "I got scared that I would spend the rest of my life with a matched set." It was kinda stupid since the Kioshi Warriors wear the same damn thing... Anyways... Mai is also going to help Azula and Zuko to create more drama... Hey like the saying goes _'don't get caught helping both sides of the war.'_ I wan't to write this in Azula's POV since I think it would make the story better. Well enjoy the story!**

_'Thoughts'_

_**'dreams'**_

"normal" Disclaimer: Don't make a big deal of this because I do not own ATLA or Inuyasha, or any show. If I did ATLA, Inuyasha, and Naruto would all be on one show XD

**..........**

After my little breakout from fighting Zu Zu and that... waterbending wench,(it's the nicest thing I can say about her) the wench decides that I must live in Ba Sing Se.(How can she decide what's good for me she married the stupid 12 year old who's bald none the less! It's a step back for the _kid_ to marry her, but he has to get laid somehow and I wouldn't blame the blind girl for not wanting him...)

I live in the upper ring(thank kami!) working in the tea shop for my uncle. Now how can I afford all of this you say, it's easy because Zuko pays me 10,000 yen a month for not going around causing trouble. All I have to do is see Tylee and Mai,(I don't see Mai too much, I don't think I can fully trust her, since she is married to Zuko and she is firelady) secretly think of a plan to take back my comfty seat on the throne.

Oh, and I suppose you want to know what I do at my uncle's tea shop right? Well... I help my uncle make the tea, serve the tea, take orders, and after we close I help him clean the place up(pretty much everything). Even though I hate the tea shop and everyone there, it's atleast better than picking up litter that some stupid kids drop and even babysitting them. Well speak of the devil because it's time for me to go to work like always, but for some reason I feel today is going to be interesting(not like those people who think something bad is going to happen and it ends up being a great day), but like something evil is going to come...


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter... Still in Azula's POV**

**Disclaimer: Do you guys see this stuff in the show??? Exactly!**

..........

I walked in to see the hateful glares staring at me. It's not like they can do anything but glare at me like childish people(I guess some people never grow up...). I haven't even taken few steps and my uncle come to me out of nowhere. He looks _a lot _different then last time I saw him, he is built! He has an eight pack... hair seems so different but I can't put my finger on it. "Hello neice!" Uncle Iroh says. I just put on a fake smile, but he can see right through it and asks in an all too cheery way "Did you take the angry pill today??" he asks causing a few people around us to laugh. _'Are you missing one?'_ I think, but I don't ask him out loud for some reason.

"Whatever..." I say and began taking orders and going back there with Iroh. I walk in to see him drinking tea(It's amazing how quick he does things). "Ah neice... If only you knew the pleasures of tea..." He says sighing after taking a sip. "No thank you Uncle, I don't find drinking water flavored leaves to be pleasuring." I say, but of course he has to say something. "Azula! Tea is one of the most pleasuring things in life. It stimulates your body, heals you, and it tastes great to top that!" Of course that's what he says. My uncle is an idiot for someone so wise. "Sorry to insult the tea Uncle." I reply sarcastically but he doesn't catch it, that or he doesn't care what tone I use.

I give him the orders which he makes quickly and I serve them with some help from a lady with dark brown hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes. She is kind and doesn't act childish so having her work with me isn't a bad thing, but it's not good either. As I walk apparently some kid thinks it's funny to trip me and I spill the tea on the earth king's wife. She screams and calls her gaurds to arrest me.

I shoot my lighting and firebending wildly, yet graceful at the same time. Soon more come and more after that, but I won't lose to these pathetic people. Soon Dia Li Agents come in, and everyone is running out screaming. This is my chance to get out of this place and leave the whole earth kingdom without anyone on my case. I run out of here and use my firebending to make me go faster over to the great wall.

Using my firebending I go over the great wall, and a couple of Dia Li Agents are there practically waiting for me. I shoot my fire at them but they put rocks in front of them and block my attack. At least these guys _block _my attack, but I shoot more fire at them. Soon we get into a _real_ fight, and they start throwing big rocks at me but I constantly dodge them. A few rocks hit my legs and stomach at some point.

Getting really impaitient with these guys I shoot my lighting at them one by one. There is one that is stubborn so I shoot my fire destroying the rocks flying at me while shooting for him. After a getting hit by countless numbers of my flames he finally falls down and I run for whatever transpertation they have. "It was fun playing with you guys, but I have better things to do." I say using my flames for speed.

Soon I see Dia Li Agents chasing me and I use more fire power. Really these people are so pathetic, they use 10 men who are _agents _to chase one girl. This little game of chase is actually kinda _fun, _since they can't catch me. I use more fire power to make sure they can only see my dust. After what seems like about an hour of using my firebending I see a forest and stop.

Not even Father can hope to do that, while still being able to use more. As I walk futher(I am starting to notice walk like the back of my hand now) I see a well with a sign on it saying, "Beware, strange things in this well." That is the stupidest thing ever, whats next a "Beware, strange things in this city" sign on Ba Seng Se? Well actually they could do need that. I see that the agents finally caught up with me and without thinking I jump into the well...

**..........**

**Author's note:I wanted Azula to come into their world first and then have the gang come into their world. This whole story will hopefully be in Azula's POV, but I don't think I can do that. But I will try! Later and R&R!**


End file.
